dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Switch to Desktop view on your device for the best experience Global cards Japanese cards LR Trunks & Mai.gif|link=Hopes and Promises for the Future Trunks (Teen) (Future) & Mai (Future) Card 1015610 thumb.png|link=The Duty of Humanity Trunks (Teen) (Future) Card 1015600 thumb.png|link=Deadly Return Trunks (Teen) (Future) Card 1016120 thumb.png|link=The Power of a God Unleashed Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta Card 1016110 thumb.png|link=Prince of the Lost Planet Vegeta Card 1016090 thumb.png|link=Low-Class Warrior Exiled to Earth Goku Card 1014530 thumb.png|link=Saiyan Outcast Broly Card 1016140 thumb.png|link=Tyrannical Despot Frieza (Final Form) Card 1015630 thumb.png|link=Galactic Warrior of the Ravaged Universe Boujack Thumb 1014270.png|link=Shining-Gold Justice Great Saiyaman (SS2) Thumb 1013340.png|link=Resolute Execution Coora (Final Form) Thum_1003310_1-Z.png|link=Heartless Destruction Buu (Kid) Thum_1005030_1-Z.png|link=Clutching Victory Super Saiyan 3 Goku Card 1008150 thumb.png|link=Holy Ambush West Supreme Kai Card 1015200 thumb.png|link=Watchers of the Cosmos Supreme Kai Card 1012050 thumb.png|link=Strength of a God Supreme Kai LR Coora thumb.gif|link=Overwhelming Army Metal Coora Army Card_1014210_thumb.gif|link=Saiyan's Peak of Power Super Saiyan 4 Goku Card 1015750 thumb.png|link=The Struggle for Liberty Super Saiyan 4 Goku Card 1015740 thumb.png|link=Miracle Awakening Super Saiyan 4 Goku Card_1014220_thumb.gif|link=Saiyan's Invincibility Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta Card 1015770 thumb.png|link=Super Decisive Battle Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta Card 1015760 thumb.png|link=Indomitable Awakening Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta Card 1016450 thumb.png|link=Astounding Flash Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT) Card 1016440 thumb.png|link=Confident Achievement Super Saiyan Trunks (GT) Card 1016460 thumb.png|link=Life-Risking Super Attack Goku (Kaioken) Card 1015890 thumb.png|link=Undefeatable Clash Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Angel) Card 1015900 thumb.png|link=Showdown Unbound Majin Vegeta Card 1016490 thumb.png|link=Fierce Super Elite Vegeta Card 1015850 thumb.png|link=Drive to Evolve Super Saiyan 4 Goku Card_1015910_thumb.gif|link=Flapping Wings in Space Pan (GT) (Honey) Card 1016300 thumb.png|link=Traveling Companion Giru Card 1016290 thumb.png|link=Robot Met in Space Giru Card 1016430 thumb.png|link=Competent Intelligence Super Saiyan Trunks (GT) Current Global events Current Japanese events KmxpHJX.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Broly Extreme Z Battle Kid Buu.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Heartless Destruction Buu (Kid) LMJLTNy.png|link=The Unknown Battle of Gods and Majin Extreme Z Battle SS3 Goku.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Mystery Super Technique Super Saiyan 3 Goku Surpassing All SSJ3 Dokkan Event.png|link=Surpassing All EN news banner event 524 C new.png|link=Pure Destruction and Carnage Quest_top_banner_326.png|link=Defeat_the_Legendary_Super_Saiyan GokuJrEvent.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy DBS_Future_Trunks_saga.png|link=Dragon_Ball_Super:_Future_Trunks_Saga Event_lord_slug_story_big.png|link=Lord_Slug EnglishRaditzBanner.png|link=The Low-Class Warrior: Raditz's Pride Hope!BattleAgainstDispair!TURGohanStage.png|link=Fight Against Despair! The Last Super Warriors - Gohan and Trunks News banner dairansen 001.png|link=The 4th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Event speed_battle big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest top_banner 701.png|link=Boss Rush Events Dokkan all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! 5WGev9y.png|link=Scarlet Flames of the Ultimate Saiyan Evq3Pbb.png|link=Crimson Blaze of Glory! The Invincible Saiyan Extreme_Z_Battle_Goku_JR.jpeg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Courage Awakened Super Saiyan Goku Jr. Giru Story.png|link=Rescue in the Desert! Giru's Great Achievement! 4thAnnivPan.png|link=4th Anniversary! Pan's Secret Adventure Hercule GT Special.png|link=Martial Arts Meeting! Who Will Be Hercule's Successor! News_banner_plain_camp_20190122_B_small.png|link=Events Extreme Z-Battle QiUfLcs.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Ultimate Android Saga Quest top banner 330.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga Finale Quest top banner 324 1.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga Black Star DB Saga.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Black Star DB Saga GokuJrEvent.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy Event Rabbit Dokkan big.png|link=The Bizarre Rabbit Mob! Event gratitude and hope big.png|link=Adventure of Gratitude News banner dairansen 008 large.png|link=The 11th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash Event_punch_machine_big.png|link=Give it a Dokkan! Punch Machine! QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Navigation ---- Global summons Japan summons News_banner_gasha_00501_small_EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Warriors of the Future Assemble! Rising Dragon Carnival News_banner_gasha_00473_small_EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Buu (Kid) Extreme Z Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00475_small_EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Pure Saiyans Category Summon News_banner_gasha_00452_small_EN.png|link=World Tournament Guaranteed SSR Summon News_banner_gasha_00451_small_EN_2.png|link=World Tournament Guaranteed SSR Summon News_banner_gasha_00433_small_1.png|link=World Tournament DB Saga Summon News banner gasha 00530 Goku.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Saiyan 4 Goku Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 00530 Vegeta.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 00238 small.png|link=Special Summon: Mysterious Ritual News_banner_gasha_00526_small.png|link=Rare Summon: 4th Anniversary Ticket Summon News banner gasha 00534 small.png|link=Rare Summon: AGL Character-Exclusive Summon Main event in Global Main event in Japan Event_punch_machine_small.png|link=Give it a Dokkan! Punch Machine! February 5 2019 22:30:00 PST NewSSJ4GokuAnnouncement.jpg|link=Scarlet Flames of the Ultimate Saiyan NewSSJ4VegetaAnnouncement.jpg|link=Crimson Blaze of Glory! The Invincible Saiyan January 29 2019 00:00:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Campaign Let's Get To 1,000,000! Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 118 Who do you want more? LR SS4 Goku LR SS4 Vegeta Poll Results Vote for Wikia How often do you visit the wikia? Every day if I can Almost every day Roughly twice a week About once a week Every 2 weeks Every now and again when a new card or event arrives Monthly First time Which version do you play? International Version Japanese Version Both Versions '''More Polls Category:Browse